emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7383 (28th December 2015)
Plot Lisa assures Belle none of this is her fault, it's Zak's. She reveals to Cain, Sam and Moira that Zak and Joanie have fallen for each other. Aaron is annoyed that he had to find out from Diane about Zak and Lisa. Moira drops Kyle off with Joanie at the B&B. Joanie asks about Lisa, but Moira wants to know if Zak is there with her, Joanie swears she doesn't know where he is. Zak shivers having spent the night in the van. David calls Hot Tony out to fix the heating at Pollard's Barn. Eric wonders how he can let go of Val as he never got the chance to say goodbye. Kerry offers Joanie a bed at Dale Head and enquirers about her relationship with Zak. Joanie insists she needs to put everything right and heads out to see Lisa. Dan worries how Joanie and Kyle staying will affect his job. Pete tells Finn his annulment has came through. Aaron is annoyed to spot Gordon's scarf behind the bar, as it gives him a reason to turn up again. Joanie sees Zak as she is walking up to Wishing Well, and tells him he can fix his marriage if he stops being stubborn. Zak explains Lisa already gave him that option, as long as she moved out, but it wouldn't feel right after everything, as he wants to be with her. In the pub Zak reveals he asked Joanie to be with him, Sam insists he cannot do that and Cain tells him to go home to his wife. Cain wonders if Zak trying to get him to be a dad to Kyle was about keeping Joanie close. He is adamant Zak is going back to Lisa. David, Diane, Doug, Rodney and Finn gather round Val's graveside as Eric read a eulogy, and they toast to her. Ross panics when he sees DS Hart arriving in the village and he warns Aaron to shut her down. Joanie reveals to Kerry that Zak wants to be with her, and she wants to be with him. Cain turns up at Dale Head and warns Joanie to end everything and tell Zak to go back to Lisa, or he will ensure Kyle is taken away from her. DS Hart talks to Aaron as the landlord at The Old Rooster's version of events don't quite fit with he and Gordon's statements. Gordon turns up at the pub to give Aaron the heads up as DS Hart has already visited him. Gordon explains the police are sniffing about again as Graham gave them a different time. Joanie tells to Zak she cannot be with him as they are hurting too many people. She insists she needs to think of Kyle and lies she doesn't love him. Eric asks Diane to help him sort through some of Val's old belongings. Ross reveals to Finn he will be needing a best man. Zak confesses to Sam he has thrown everything away for no reason, Sam suggests he go home and sort things out with Lisa. Chas and Gordon reminisce about old times. Zak tells Lisa he had made a mistake but Lisa realises he is only there as Joanie rejected him and throws him out. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *DS Hart - Kate Coogan *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Tony - Ben Burman Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar, exterior and backroom *Main Street *The Grange - Exterior *Unknown field *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Cemetery *Mulberry Cottage - Exterior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes